


Desire : Assouvissement

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Crossover, Love and want, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine du Désir. Aux yeux de Desire toutes les histoires d'amour se ressemblent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire : Assouvissement

Aux yeux de Desire toutes les histoires d'amour se ressemblent, toutes les passions qui meuvent et écartèlent les êtres vivants ont la même finalité, la même issue, le même mobile : elle/lui-même.   
Se nourrir, se reproduire… Ceux-là sont communs à toutes les espèces. Posséder, servir, être libres… Toutes les races vont et viennent, menées par des désirs qu'elles tentent d'assouvir, qui sont au final tous semblables. Tous aussi insignifiants.  
Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'y prêter attention, de se couler comme un souffle dans le creuset des potions d'amours, d'être dans chacune des étoiles que les centaures contemplent nuit après nuit. Desire ne juge pas, ne prend d'autre parti que le sien propre. Mais parfois aussi il/elle s'intéresse, frôle de ses doigts de feu la peau des amants enlacés, les épaules du maître des potions penché sur son oeuvre, joue distraitement avec un vieux zippo d'argent gravé de sibyllins reptiles, oublié depuis longtemps au fond d'une boîte. Parfois, par-dessus l'épaule du vieil homme, il/elle contemple les lettres pâlies, jadis écrites par une main aimée. 

Les humains ne sont pas les derniers à désirer. Mais ils ont aussi cette étrange capacité à se refuser ce qu'ils désirent, à le faire passer de pulsion à aspiration. Ils ont la capacité de se mentir et d'ignorer la nature de ce qu'ils veulent réellement, le souffle qui les pousse ou les accompagne jour après jour.  
C'est pour cela que Desire à ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de vague affection pour le vieil homme, peut-être. Qu'il se tienne dans la salle immense, face au danger, ou avec il/elle, le regard plongé dans les reflets sans fond du miroir de Rised, il sait exactement ce qu'il désire et ne peut s'autoriser à obtenir.   
Et parce que Desire n'a pas réellement besoin de l'assouvissement pour être et pour posséder, il/elle se tient parfois à ses côtés et contemple dans le reflet évanescent les corps de deux jeunes hommes qui se fondent l'un en l'autre, un matin de printemps il y a si longtemps.


End file.
